1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer information security system and operation method thereof. When the sensor is out of a predetermined range of the connection device, the computer executes a screen protection mode to prevent unauthorized user to use the computer; and when the sensor is located nearby to the connection device, the user need not input the first identification code to operate the computer. Thus, the information is properly secured in the computer and renders the operation more convenient.
2. Description of Related Art
The computers are multifunctional and are popularly used everywhere to become essential in daily activities. Due to the convenience provided by the computer to store information, people usually save some confidential information in the computer. For preventing unauthorized user to access the confidential information stored in the computer, users use a lots of different ways to protect them. The conventional methods of protecting information stored in the computer mostly include Smart card, the finger print identification system or operation password for the basic input/output system (BIOS).
The method of using Smart card includes inserting the Smart card into the slot of the computer for logging onto the network. However, this method does not secure the computer while turning on or waking up from the screen protection mode. Therefore, the unauthorized user still can operate the computer even without the Smart card despite being unable to log onto the network. This shows that the protection to the information stored in the computer is insufficient.
Furthermore, the fingerprint identification system may be used to secure the computer to identify the user's fingerprint for turning on the computer, and the computer can operate only when the identification is authenticated. However, the hardware cost of the fingerprint identification system is high and the fingerprint identifying device and software are required.
The third method, BIOS, includes setting up the operation password for protection, wherein the user is required to input the password for turning on the computer, and the computer can operate only when the inputted password is authenticated. But when the computer is in use, the BIOS need not require inputting the password once again and anyone can use the computer. As can be understood from the above description, none of the method above methods secures the computer during the usage, and the screen protection program of the windows operating system is created to add up more protection to the computer, the user can set up a period of time to run the screen protection for the idling computer. For canceling the screen protection, the user has to input the user name and password to keep out the unauthorized user. However, every time the user leaves the computer longer than the preset period of time, the user has to input the name and the password over and over again. Besides, the user has to remember the password and spend time to input the information, causing just another trouble for the user.
Therefore, how to solve the above defects has become the important issue for the suppliers in the field.